ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Julietta Lee
Though she has been mostly a manager and referenced individual in her husband, Dark Prophet's wrestling career; her story is often left untold. Upon rumor of her return to the ring, not as her husband's manager but possibly to be in the Women's Division for the first time really ever, this story is to be told. Before "Dark Prophet" In the years of her childhood she spent it with her family and her twin sister Joanie. Her childhood was one of relative privilege as her family was in the upper middle class, relatively wealthy. However much she had, it didn't matter as her twin was often a source of ridicule for her in school. Joanie, a well known schyzophrenic, had an obsession with killing animals. She would often kill the family pets, until her parents decided it best not to get any more. While she was a teen, her family came into tragedy when her uncle was one of the victims in the Oklahoma City Bombing. After High School she pursued a business degree, but one night at a concert changed her life. She went with her sister to a Silent Sin concert in 1998, when the band was still struggling in mediocrity. When she laid eyes on the mainman, who would later become Dark Prophet, she fell in love immediately; as did her sister. Though they both attempted to court the young musician, Julietta was easily the favorite and he would eventually ask her to be his wife. At the wedding Joanie was the Maid of Honor, and caught the bouquet; however she was not happy with this. Over the next few months the sisters would fight behind his back as he was recording and touring the band's third and final album. What was to happen one night when he returned from the tour will never truly be known. One sister was dead, and the man was supposedly widowed and believed he killed her. However the evidence was that the other sister had committed the crime, but Joanie was insane and let loose when she was signed a wrestling contract to DBW. Julietta's name went into obscurity for the next two years. A Husband's Mourning Dark Prophet, the new identity of her husband; entered the wrestling scene about a year after her supposed death. While he was struggling early on her name rarely came up, but her photograph did. When he was in DBW she was talked about more, his history with her revealed and the attraction of the fans to his tragic story allowed him the fanbase and overness to become the star he was. Joanie and he fought in DBW for months, before kayfabe becoming romantically linked. Prophet sustained an injury that forced him out of competition and Joanie faded from all existence soon after the fall of DBW and it's change to IPW. Prophet would continue to mention her, trying to find a new romantic interest in his new manager Lucietta. Though behind the scenes things had begun to happen that would slowly leak into his IPW career. Julietta revealed herself to him one night backstage, telling him the whole story. Shortly after she formally returned to the scene beside her husband. She lead him to a few titles before her pregnancy caused her to stand aside a bit more. After the birth of their first child both her and her husband faded from the spotlight for a time. Prophet's Return and Rumors Dark Prophet officially returned from his hiatus in August 2006 to WVWF. Prophet's return and non-talk about her has brought many fans to wonder what has happened to her over the last nine plus months. Their child was a little over two months old when they faded from the scene, as the child approaches a year old and breastfeeding is done, will she return to her husband's side? Or will she resume her role in the ring as a competitor, as she said she did impersonating her sister in DBW. As Prophet's return approaches the three month mark and his slowdown of appearances, could she be returning? Could she be training to return to the ring to dominate the women's division as her husband has the male? Yes. WVWF, PWX and one-match stint in MEW Debuting at the first PWX Breakdown, she barely lost the Xtreme Title match against Alex Williams and Kid Hollywood. Hollywood feigned injury and returned moments later to lock in a submission for the win. Despite losing her first match, for whatever reasons, she is not giving up. As of this moment in PWX she is working on getting to the World Title. Julietta was recently seen to have been added to the roster of Main Event Wrestling, a division of eVOLUTION Wrestling. eVOLUTION Wrestling is where one of her husband's students Fate is currently signed to. Her first and only match was at the eVOLUTION Sponsored Pay Per View New Year's eVOLUTION. She was scheduled in the Women's Title match, and though it was a very good fight, she lost the match. She, however, seemed pleased about the match. When asked why, she said: "I am not an eVOLUTION Bombshell, so I am not technically able to hold that title anyways. Also, I put up quite a battle and proved how good I am. I made my impact and even though it was a loss, my debut went well." The End of Julietta? In a very interesting turn of events, Dark Prophet appears to have murdered Julietta in the courtroom of her attempt to divorce her. It is not known whether or not she is legitimately dead or she feigned death once more. Also, Prophet and Julietta's daughter also was apparently killed in the fray. Though one can only wonder, did Prophet have it in him to kill her or is it just another ploy to "protect" his loved ones by faking their deaths? With the end of WrestleView Wrestling Federation and Dark Prophet's decent back into the shadows, the mystery about her supposed death continues. However, the sightings of Joanie Lee in XHF have spawned massive discussion on the matter. Did Julietta really impersonate Joanie? Is she impersonating Joanie now? If both of them are supposed to be dead, how are they able to continue to collect money and wrestle in matches? These questions come with few answers. Though Joanie no longer calls herself by that name, and claims to be an immortal vampire, it still brings up questions as to what really happened in that courtroom. Prophet's suspicious disappearance and the mystery around the supposed death of Julietta and her daughter, will continue until either she fades into memory, or she returns from the dead once more. A Return From The Grave or Another Staged Death? No matter what happened in the Courtroom, whether it was staged or she somehow can come back from the dead, she has come to TAW as a force to be reckoned with. Her cold sadistic nature mirrors that of her sick and twisted husband, without the trappings of reveling in her own pain as well. Wrestler Stats Married to Dark Prophet on April 22, 1999 Children: Elaine Josephine Lee - Born December 13, 2005 "Darky Jr." Angel Christianson Jr. - Born October 3, 2004 Attire: Gothic corset, combat boots, crimson nylon stockings, black nail polish, crimson lipstick, tattoo of her sister's grave site(left shoulder), goth-plaid skirt Wrestler Entrance text entered here will be used in shows as your entrance: The lights dim as the second verse of Tapping the Vein's Butterfly begins to play out through the speaker system in the arena. A countdown number hangs on the tron, frozen at 10. Simple Life If I Were A Butterfly I'd Fly And Fly Until It Was My Time To Die Its Creeping In Again I Know What I Really Am No More Pretty, Purple, Peaceful Butterfly The countdown begins, 10....9....8...7....6....5....4...3..2..1... when it hits 0 Julietta Lee bursts out of the backstage curtain, her intense amount of energy stunning the crowd as they wonder whether to jeer or cheer Dark Prophet's wife. The Chorus begins to play as she walks down to the ring swearing at those in the crowd that boo her. Come See The Blood That's In My Bed Come Hear The Things That Nobody Talks About Shut Up You Mouth Shame On You Shame On Me She slides under the ring ropes and rises to her feet almost like a ghost. She runs to one of the turnbuckles as the song continues to play. She rolls her eyes into the back of her head as she points to the sky, then the ground. She hops down and points at the ref, doing a thumb gesture of slitting her throat as she waits for the bell to ring. Overkill Moves PMS (Purely Murderous Subversion): Cross Powerbomb to outside through a table. usually done from the turnbuckles or the top of a ladder. Finishing Moves The Rack - Torture Rack Ugly Maskmaker - Bomb to Facebuster Off the Wall Spear - Rope Rebound Spear Signature Moves Unholy Burden - Cross Powerbomb Unbirth - Gutwrench Sitout Powerbomb Hell Hath No Fury - Chokeslam STO Other Moves: Backbreaker Overhead Press Slam Moonsault Elbow Drop Sidewalk Slam Roundhouse Kick Arm Stretch Hammerlock Headlock Sleeperhold Baseball Slide Clothesline Flying Missile Dropkick(both turnbuckle and running) Biting Eye poke/rake Low blow(ref's back turned and only on males) Bulldog Hurricanrana Chop Slap 10 Punch Cradle, inside cradle pins Powerbomb Powerslam Boston Crab STF Mounted Punches Hair Pull-Toss Wishbone DDT Spinning Neckbreaker any other luchadore move humanly possible Wrestler Style: Female Powerhouse/Luchadore Manager: N/A Alignment the character a heel, a tweener or a face?: Heel Wins and Titles Held PWX 6/3/0 TAW 6/1/0 TAW Rage Champion 1x 12/1/07-12/15/07 TAW Tag Champion W/ XXX 12/15/07-Federation closure'' '''TAW Tag Team of the Year 2007 With XXX TAW Wrestler of the Year Tied with XXX and Seth Iser Category:Wrestlers Category:1979 births Category:Characters Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers